Double Vision
by Esm3rald
Summary: Harry finds himself at King's Cross after being hit with Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Instead of returning to fight though, he makes another choice. He wants to go back in time and relive his life all over again, to right all the wrongs in his past life. He knew he was going to have a different appearance but he didn't expect to be a girl. FemHarry/Severus. Do-Over fic(kind of).
1. Prologue

**DOUBLE VISION**

**SUMMARY**: Harry finds himself at King's Cross after being hit with Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Instead of returning to fight though, he makes another choice. He wants to go back in time and relive his life all over again, to right all the wrongs in his past life. He knew that his appearance would have been different but he didn't expect to be a girl. Fortunately he won't be aware of it.

Sage Potter has been haunted all her childhood by two set of dreams: the first of a life almost identical to her own, belonging to someone called Harry Potter, her apparently male counterpart, while the other follows the choices she should make in order to change it. Every time she makes a decision different from the one Harry had made, the dreams stop. When she receives her Hogwarts Letter, she has a choice to make. Follow Harry's life and choices or change it so that she can have a better life than what Harry had. Do-Over Fic(in a way).

**This won't be a story about a FemHarry who knows everything and _sees_ everything. The dreams will about the 'roads not taken' - during Harry's life - and that Sage will actually take. Sage and Harry are two different people because every choice in life changes and defines who you are but at their core, they are the same. Everything will come full circle in the end.**

**Pairings**: FemHarry - Sage Potter/Severus Snape as the endgame couple. (A little Sage Potter/Draco Malfoy). Sage Potter/Cedric Diggory(temporary).

**Just Mentioned/Implied Pairings**: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood.

**Characters**: Sage Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Slytherins, pretty much everyone.

**Warnings**: Female Harry Potter, Time Travel, Do-Over, Genderbending, Girl-Who-Lived, Slytherin!FemHarry, Good Slytherins, Mentor!Snape, Good!Malfoy Family, Good!Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Underage Kissing, Alternate Canon, Spoilers through Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Rewrite.

**Here's my new fanfiction. It will be a FemHarry/Severus and it will span all the seven books but since it's a do-over fic, there will be differences from Canon, since Sage will go out of her way to actually _change_ things. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**- I'll post next chapter today, I just have to change some things. This is the new version of the story even though there won't be much differences from how it was before. I advise you to reread the prologue though, so you won't be confused! -**

**Thanks to 'IBrokeBad' for correcting this chapter -**

**Prologue**

_"I need a tidal wave_  
><em>come and wash away<em>  
><em>All the mess I made<em>  
><em>to make it right.<em>

_Can I begin again?"_

**_Begin Again - Rachel Platten_**

_"I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_"That is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."_

_"And where would it take me?"_

_"On," said Dumbledore simply._

_Silence again._

_"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."_

_"But you want me to go back?"_

_"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."_

_Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair._

_"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."_

**_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - 'King's Cross' Ch. 35. J.K Rowling)_**

As Harry listened to those words, an idea started to take root inside his head.

"And if there was another way?" His voice trembled for a moment in uncertainty.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore's gaze was focused on him, his expression showing his confusion.

"I could change things. Save Cedric from dying so young. And prove Sirius' innocence and prevent him from dying at the Ministry. Save Snape from Nagini. Stop Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater, stop you from dying. And Fred and Remus and Tonks, and Dobby and all the other people that died in this second war". He didn't know if something like this was possible, but if there was a way to save as many people as possible, he would find it.

"Change things?" Dumbledore appeared even more confused. It was strange, seeing that expression on his face. He, who always knew everything with his extraordinary mind.

"Yes. Change past events, fix history so that the horrible things that happened this time around don't happen again. Going back in time. Like Hermione and I did to save Sirius in our third year, only not with a time turner this time. I mean, I'm technically dead, aren't I? So, it should be possible, going back so many years. My spirit - or soul or whatever - would simply go back to my old body. I could do everything right this time around".

And finally Dumbledore understood and smiled at him. The proud smile of a father towards a son, or of a grandfather towards his grandchild.

"Yes, I believe it is possible. However, I'm afraid that you won't be back in your old body".

"Why?" Asked Harry confused.

"You are going to be reborn as someone new. This means that you won't actually be aware of who you were. For all intents and purposes, the person who will be reborn will be someone different from who you are now, who will make different choices. Of course Fate will find a way for you to know what choices you need to change to create a better version of the life you have already lived, but that person will be someone else, someone that will effectively take your place as James and Lily's child, as the child of the prophecy. And I think that - since you're 'going back in time' exclusively to change things for the better - even your appearance will be different. Your body will take the form best suited for your purpose. You won't be Harry Potter anymore".

"I understand. But what does it mean 'the form best suited for [my] purpose'?" Harry asked. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Let's take Severus and Sirius as an example. Severus despised you since the moment you entered Hogwarts for your uncanny resemblance to your father. Your appearance has clouded his judgment enough that he never realized what extraordinary person you really are. He has never been able to see past your father's face when he looked at you. And the same could be said for your godfather. He had often confused you with James, wanting to relive the years he had lost while in Azkaban. Neither of them has really seen you while looking at you, I'm afraid". Dumbledore finished with an apologetic smile. Harry knew that what Dumbledore had said was the truth but it still hurt. He understood what Dumbledore was trying to tell him though. "Since your main purpose is to save both of them, you - or better yet, the version of yourself that you will become - will have to make them aware that you're your own person, not your father." Dumbledore continued. Harry nodded to show that he understood. "Or they're not going to listen to me and everything will be as it has already happened. Got it."

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked him one last time. "If you decide to go through with it, Harry Potter will be no more. Are you really sure about this?"

Harry thought about Dumbledore's words for a few minutes and couldn't help but ask a question that was eating away at his mind. "Even if I will not remember who I used to be, even if I will not be the person that I am right now, will I still be me?"

"In essence, yes. Everything that makes you you will remain. Your incredible ability to love for example, your compassion, your bravery, your loyalty, your ability to forgive. All these things will still be the same." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Harry nodded in turn and said "Yes, I am ready. Just tell me what I need to do!"


	2. Interlude - The Hogwarts' Letter

**Here's the revised chapter. Still short, I know, but the other chapters will be longer, promise! This one is more an introduction into the life of Sage Potter. Hope you like it anyway.**

**- Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed and put my story in the alerts and/or favorites. I'm really glad you like it -**

**In answer to a review I've received.**

[_I am sad that Harry had to be turned into a girl that doesn't really hold much in common look wise with well Harry. I feel like it's saying that being him himself was a mistake in a way._]

****[****I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT BECAUSE IT'S A THING THAT EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS STORY NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND****]****

****"**Hi, thank you for your review. I just wanted to clarify one thing. I don't think Harry's appearance is a mistake. *Harry is a girl in this story because Snape was in love with Lily - who was a girl - and because the main point of this story is showing what would have happened if Snape had stopped for one second to see Lily and James' child as James Potter and have the possibility to actually see what an amazing person Harry really is and stop continuing to see Lily as a perfect person who could do no wrong. Lily was far from perfect and she had never deserved Severus' love.* **

**I wanted Sage to look very different from Lily and James because I want people to see Sage as Sage and not as the sum of her parents. One thing that has always pissed me off about the books is that pretty much nobody sees Harry as Harry besides Hermione and a few others. Most of the people see him as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' while the ones who knew Harry's parents see him as James or Lily. If Harry is arrogant then it's because of James, if he's compassionate then it's because of Lily. It seems like Harry can't be compassionate or arrogant or whatever simply because he's Harry. I mean, I don't want to bash Lily or James but Harry has always been better than both his parents. His capacity to love and forgive are bigger than James' or Lily's. For example, if Harry had been Snape's best friend instead of Lily, he would have never behaved as Lily has done towards Severus. He would have forgiven him because he's loyal to a fault - see the many times he has forgiven Ron every time Ron has turned his back on him because of his jealousy. He has forgiven Dumbledore after everything he has done, not because he's stupid and didn't understand how Dumbledore had manipulated him but because he understood that what Dumbledore has done was, in the end, for the good of Wizarding World, even if it meant turning Harry's life into a nightmare. Somehow I don't think Lily would have forgiven Dumbledore so easily if she had been in the same situation. There are a lot of people that sees Lily as a saint just because she has sacrified herself for Harry and yes, that's a selfless, amazing thing but, at the end of the day, Lily has done nothing more than what every other mother who loves her son would have done. Harry has sacrificied himself for _everybody_. He knowingly walked through his death without a second thought because he knew that meant he would have been able to save everybody by doing this. That's a thousand times better than everything Lily or James had ever done. **  
><strong>That's why I wanted Sage to look as different as her parents as possible. Because I don't want them to see her parents when they look at her, but at herself. <strong>  
><strong>Harry Potter deserved to be seen as himself and not as his parents because he's a much better person than both Lily and James have ever been. That's the mistake I wanted to 'fix', not Harry's appearance for the sake of his appearance or because I think Harry himself needs to be fixed. Harry is amazing and together with Severus, is my favorite character, I would never imply that he's a mistake. I changed his appearance because it would be easier for people to see him - or her in this case - as (him)herself instead of Lily and James. <strong>  
><strong>I don't know if I'm explaining this very well. I hope it's clear.<strong>

**Thanks to 'IBrokeBad' for correcting this chapter.**

**THE HOGWARTS' LETTER**

**Chapter 1**

She woke up with a gasp, the scattered pieces of a dream still playing on rewind in her mind.

It was about a letter this time and a hut on an island in the middle of the ocean. There was a giant man called Hagrid - Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - explaining to someone that wasn't her about the Wizarding World. She knew him, he was the one who had taken her to the Dursleys on a flying motorcycle the night her parents had been killed - and not died in a car crash like the Dursleys had told her.

In the second part of the dream there was a tall, dark man with long black hair, pale skin and a hooked nose. His name was Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He(,) too(,)was explaining to her about the Wizarding World. She knew that man too. She had saw(seen) him just once, when she was little more than one year old, crying desperately while hugging the body of her deceased mother.

This was just yet another dream among the myriad of dreams she had since she was six years old. There were always two set of dreams. The first set was always about a boy named Harry Potter.

Sage and Harry had various things in common besides their surname. They were both Lily and James Potter's children, they had both spent their childhood with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, they both had a strange scar on their forehead, and they were both able to talk to snakes. Their personalities were rather similar too, though Sage was less impulsive and less easy to anger.

But that was where the similarities ended. First of all, Sage was obviously a girl. She was blonde where Harry was dark-haired. She had turquoise green eyes while Harry had light green eyes. Harry wore glasses and she did not.

And, while not exactly caring or loving, the Dursleys behaved better towards her than they did towards Harry. Maybe because she was a girl or maybe because she didn't look much like her parents. Maybe because she was a source of money for them. But maybe she needed to thank her dreams for that.

Until the age of six, she had been forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, to wear Dudley hand-me-downs and practically starved - exactly like what had happened to Harry - but unlike Harry, everything had stopped when she had been noticed by a Talent Scout and introduced to the acting world.

It had been thanks to a dream she had that she had known where and when to 'accidentally' meet that talent-scout. She knew that if she had not done so, the Dursleys would have continued to treat her as they had always done.

The Dursleys had not been enthusiastic at first about their freak of a niece being noticed in such a positive way but when they had realized that they could make money by this, they had immediately seized the opportunity and practically forced her to be an actress, without caring if she wanted to or not.

And - to tell the truth - she didn't want to. Sure, acting was fun, but what she hated was being the center of attention, when all she wanted was to disappear into the background, maybe with a book in hand. But she hadn't had much of a choice. It was that or continue being treated worse than a servant.

So she had started with commercials and then she had landed a role in a miniseries and suddenly everybody in England knew her name.

From then on it had been a race from a casting to another, trying to land as many roles as possible to make the Dursleys earn more and more money. And since nobody could know the way she had once been treated by them because now she - and consequently the Dursleys - was in the spotlight, she had been given everything she would need to always appear pretty and perfect, giving everybody the illusion that she was living with a loving family and that she was perfectly happy with her life.

Since then, no more cupboard under the stairs, no more rags, no more starving - even if she had to comply to a diet because she couldn't allow herself to gain any weight - no more beatings from Dudley, nothing. On the contrary, she had been given a room, designer clothes, and she was always supposed to appear like a perfect, porcelain doll because 'you can never know when you're going to appear in the magazines'.

Of course her 'career' didn't exempt her from having to do chores. She was expected to cook and clean the house, mow the lawn, wash Vernon's car and all the other things that the Dursleys could think about giving her to do. She didn't mind so much though, since she had nothing better to do anyway most of the time.

She had been withdrawn from school and assigned a private tutor and since she didn't have any friends to hang out with - not that the Dursleys would ever allow her to have friends in the first place - when she wasn't busy with filming or casting - and it wasn't as often as one may think - she had days on end when she had nothing to do besides stay at home and go the library. And since, after having read a book just once, she could remember everything about it thanks to what she liked to call her 'super-memory', she didn't spend more than two hours there every day.

It was thanks to her super-memory that she remembered with perfect clarity the first year of her life. One year spent with a family who loved her until they had been killed by some green spell casted by a man called Voldemort.

Of course the Dursleys didn't know about this particular talent of hers and she had no intention of telling them. The Dursleys hated everything that wasn't what they considered absolutely normal and she was as far from normal as one person could be.

This was just one of the many examples that proved that she was not like normal people at all. Besides this, her ability of talking to snakes, the dreams and the strange things that tended to happen around her, she knew that she was not normal. And maybe what the dreams were showing her was actually the truth. She was a witch. It seemed impossible but it kind of made sense in a strange sort of way. It explained everything besides the dreams themselves.

She took a look at the clock on her nightstand and realized that it was already eight o'clock. She needed to start making breakfast. At least now - as opposed to before she had started her 'acting career' - she was allowed to eat at the kitchen table with her supposed family.

She went down to the kitchen and got to work: scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and coffee. In about half an hour the components of the Dursley family joined her in the kitchen and the four of them sat around the table to have breakfast. Sage was allowed only a tiny piece of bacon, one buttered toast, a spoon of scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Sage get it." Dudley protested immediately, his petulant tone grating on Sage's nerves.

"Get the mail, Sage." Vernon immediately said, not one to deny his son anything. Sage knew that it was completely useless to argue back so she simply nodded and got up from the table towards the entrance.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Sage.

She picked it up and stared at it, her heart beating hard and fast inside her chest.

She knew this letter, she had dreamt about it just last night. The same thick envelope made of yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald-green ink and no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Sage saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. The Hogwarts crest. There was no mistake now, it was real. All of it.

She read the address on the letter, slightly different from the one Harry had received.

_Ms. S. Potter_

_The Teal Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Hurry up, girl!" She heard Uncle Vernon shouting at her.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" She answered back automatically. She had a choice to make. Once again she was at a crossroads but unlike normal people, she knew exactly what was waiting for her, no matter what road she would take. She just needed to decide which road was the best for her. Hagrid or Snape? She wondered for a few seconds. After a second hesitation, she hid the letter inside the pocket of her dress. Now, she just needed to decide what she was going to do about answering the school. Where was she supposed to find an owl?


End file.
